The present invention relates to a fluid coupling valve assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fluid coupling valve assembly for dispensing fluids as well as connecting to a fluid system for fluids transmission.
Various fluid coupling valves have been used in connection with fluid dispensing systems, such as xe2x80x9cBag-in boxxe2x80x9d fluid dispensing systems for controlled dispensing of the fluid. Typically, a coupling valve has a first end and a second end that defines a flow passage therethrough. The first end has a fitment structure for connecting with a fluid dispensing system, and the second end is used for fluid dispensing. The coupling valve is actuatable between an open configuration to allow fluid flow and a closed configuration to prevent fluid flow, by controlling a handle or a lever of the coupling valve.
However, some conventional coupling valves may include many parts each of which is made separately and may be made of different materials. Accordingly, it is difficult to manufacture the valves at a low cost. Some conventional coupling valves, especially with inexpensive valves, often have fluid leaking problems when the valves are in the closed position during operation. In addition, dispensing valves only have dispensing function.
Thus, there is a need for an improved fluid coupling valve assembly with minimum parts, low cost and reliable manner that can be used as a fluid dispenser as well as a connector.
To overcome the limitations of the related art described above, and to overcome other limitations that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, this invention is directed to a fluid coupling valve assembly for fluid dispensing and for fluid transmission from a fluid source to a fluid system. The fluid coupling valve assembly includes a coupler and a closure connected to the coupler.
In one embodiment, a fluid coupling valve assembly includes a closure actuatable between an open and closed position, a coupler actuatable between an open and closed position, and a retention mechanism retaining the closure and the coupler in a coupled state. The closure and the coupler can only be separated when each the closure and the coupler is in a closed position.
In one embodiment, the closure can be used by itself for fluid dispensing.
In one embodiment, the closure includes a closure body and a closure valve rotatably connected with the closure body. The closure body has a sleeve portion with a side opening and a fitment extended from a side of the sleeve portion. The fitment is suitable for connecting to a fluid source. The closure valve has a portion within the sleeve portion with an opening corresponding to the side opening. The closure valve further has a lever that rotates the closure valve relative to the closure body between an open configuration in which fluid flow is permitted and a closed configuration in which fluid flow is not permitted. The closure body and the closure valve are each a one-piece, integrally molded structure. The closure body and the closure valve are connected with an interference fit such that force must be applied to the lever in order to rotate the closure valve.
In one embodiment, the coupler has a coupler body with an outlet on a side. An O-ring seal is disposed at one end of the coupler body. A retaining sleeve is disposed within the coupler body to retain the O-ring seal, and has an opening aligned with the outlet. A poppet is disposed within the retaining sleeve with a biasing member therein that retains the poppet in a closed position to prevent fluid flow to the outlet. A cap is provided at the other end of the coupler body to retain the elements, i.e., O-ring seal, retaining sleeve, poppet and biasing member, inside the coupler body. The coupler is actuatable between a first open position in which the poppet is pushed back to retract the biasing member that allows fluid flow to the outlet, and a second closed position (normal position) in which the poppet is biased by the biasing member that prevents fluid flow to the outlet. A sidewall of the poppet blocks fluid flow to the outlet when in the closed position. The coupler may be biased from a closed position to an open position when connected to a closure.
In one embodiment, a retention mechanism prevents the closure from pulling apart from the coupler, while rotating the closure valve to open/close the coupling assembly, and thus to allow/prevent transmitting fluid from a fluid source to a fluid system. The closure and the coupler may be pulled apart when the closure valve lever is in the closed position blocking fluid flow through the closure, and the biasing member biases the poppet in a closed position blocking fluid flow through the coupler. An interlock is provided for increased resistance to movement of the closure valve lever to retain the closure and the coupler in the open position.
In another embodiment, the coupler includes a coupler body and a coupler valve rotatably connected with the coupler body with an interference fit such that force must be applied to rotate the coupler valve relative to the coupler body. The coupler body has a side outlet extending therefrom. The coupler valve has a valve lever that rotates the coupler valve relative to the coupler body between a first position to allow fluid flow to the outlet and a second position to prevent fluid flow to the outlet.
In one embodiment, a retention mechanism prevents the closure from pulling apart from the coupler while rotating the closure valve to open/close the fluid coupling assembly, and thus allow/prevent transmitting fluid from a fluid source to a fluid system. The closure and the coupler may be pulled apart when the closure valve lever and the coupler valve lever both are in closed positions and fluid flow through the assembly is blocked. Also, when coupling the closure with the coupler, the closure lever is engaged into an engagement pocket of the coupler valve lever. Thus, both the closure valve lever and the coupler valve lever rotate simultaneously along a projecting edge of the coupler to open/close the coupling assembly, and thus to allow/prevent transmitting fluid from a fluid source to a fluid system. An interlock is provided to retain the coupling assembly in an open position.
In another embodiment, a fluid dispensing system includes a fluid source, a closure actuatable between an open and closed position, a coupler actuatable between an open or closed configuration. The closure and the coupler include a retention mechanism retaining the closure and the coupler in a coupled state where the closure and the coupler can only be separated when both the closure and the coupler are in a closed position. The coupler may be connected to a part of a fluid system.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Various advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly point out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention.